


Superfruit Oneshot Book

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Scomiche, bitch, meau, oneshots, scomarson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: It has Scomiche, it has Scomarson, it has Meau/Bitch, it has platonic Scomiche. What more could you want?





	1. A Decision To Break Us

**Author's Note:**

> Please give this a chance! I'm actually really proud of this story. I know a lot of people don't like Beau but please read this. There's actually more Scott and Mitch than Beau and Mitch. And please no hating on Beau.  
> I wanted the title to be in French but I don't speak French and I couldn't find anyone to translate it. But that's okay, it's not like it has to be I just thought it would be cool.

Mitch sat at the counter in Beau's apartment and stirred his coffee. He was sure it was cold by now. His heart was broken and he didn't know how to fix it. He had gotten the opportunity of a lifetime to work in fashion but he had to move to Paris. It would only be for a few years and then he could move back but he was scared. He was leaving his family and friends. He was leaving Scott. He hadn't been separated from Scott for very long in years. He knew he would come back and they would talk on the phone and everything but it would definitely change the flow of their friendship. He wasn't sure he had the courage to do this. He still believed that Scott was his soulmate and it was tearing him apart to leave.

"Hey, babe," Beau said in a sleepy voice. He leaned down and kissed Mitch on the cheek before walking past him to get some coffee. After Beau got his coffee he turned around and leaned against the counter, scrolling through his phone. He noticed Mitch seemed to be upset. "What's wrong?" Mitch sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not sure if I can go through with this Paris thing. I'm leaving everything here for three years. That's a long time to be away." Beau gave him a sympathetic look.

"This is something you've wanted for a long time. You're already basically apart of the fashion world so you might as well make it official. I know three years seems like a long time but it'll go by faster than you think. And we can fly back on breaks and people can fly over to see us. We're not leaving forever." Beau reminded him.

"I know but I have to leave Scott. It's going to crush him for me to just pack my stuff and leave him here alone." Mitch explained.

"Don't you think that he'll be happy for you? He would want you to go, right?" Beau asked, sipping his coffee.

"He would want me to go but it won't make leaving easier. We've hardly been apart through most of our lives. This is going to be hard on both of us." Beau nodded in understanding. He tried to pick his words carefully. He didn't want to upset Mitch more than he already was.

"You're supposed to be there in three weeks. The longer you take to tell him the harder it'll be on both of you. You're tearing yourself up over knowing you'll be leaving. I think if you tell him then you two will have time to talk it over and accept the separation together. It'll make it easier to have more time, right?" Mitch stared at his coffee and sighed again.

"You are right. The question now is how do I tell him?" Beau and Mitch sat in silence while Mitch thought it over.

\--------------------

Mitch decided to take Scott out for a day to hang out. They went to Starbucks and sat at one of the tables to talk and laugh about stupid things. Mitch knew he had to tell Scott his plans. He couldn't keep putting it off. He didn't want to ruin the mood though and he knew saying that he was leaving the country for three years would definitely be a mood changer.

"You've spent the last two nights at Beau's. Spill," Scott said, smirking at Mitch. He was used to getting all of the naughty details because they told each other everything. Mitch chuckled and bit his lip.

"He made me a really fancy dinner and we watched a movie and cuddled on the couch." Scott's smirk grew bigger.

"That blush says there's more to this romantic story than that." Mitch's blush turned darker and he giggled a little.

"Um, yeah, there is," Mitch sipped at his coffee. "He set up a candle lit bath for us and I'd be lying if I said that nothing happened in the bedroom." Mitch winked at Scott, glancing around to make sure nobody was listening in.

"Ooh, Mitchie got naughty," Scott laughed, making Mitch smack his arm.

"Keep your voice down," Mitch chuckled.

"Come on, don't I get the normal TMI details?" Scott asked, drinking his coffee. Mitch sighed with a smile as he glanced around again.

"Not here, there are children nearby," Mitch pointed out.

"Fine," Scott laughed, checking his phone. "We need to come up with some more ideas for Superfruit. People keep asking about music and videos." Mitch's stomach dropped and his smile faltered. He didn't want to give up Superfruit. It was one of his favorite things. He'll be crushing so many fans along with Scott. How would he tell fans that Superfruit would be put on the back burner for three years? They'd never be able to deal with it. Fashion was something he really loved and this offer may never come again. And it's Paris, his favorite place. He was really torn between taking the offer or staying.

"Hey," he broke from his thoughts and looked up at Scott who looked concerned. "What's wrong?" Mitch sighed and tried to muster up every ounce of courage he had. He knew Scott would tell him to go because Scott would support him in whatever he wanted but he wasn't sure if Paris was really what he wanted.

"I got an offer to work in fashion temporarily." Mitch started, not knowing how to tell the blond. Scott's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Oh my god, that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me? And why aren't you overly excited? This is perfect for you!" Scott said enthusiastically.

"It's in... Paris," Mitch said slowly, looking up to watch Scott's smile fall a bit. Scott quickly recovered and smiled but not as brightly.

"So you go to Paris for a little while, that's just as exciting. And I'm sure fans will understand why we're taking a small break from Superfruit." Scott was trying to be optimistic about all of this and it broke Mitch even more to have to tell him the rest.

"Even a three year break?" Mitch asked, not looking up. He didn't want to see the hurt look on the blond's face. Scott didn't say anything for a few seconds and it felt like an eternity to Mitch.

"Three years?" Scott asked, his tone told Mitch exactly how upset he was. Mitch chewed on his lip and nodded his head. "Well, we could see each other on breaks and I could fly over for visits. We could film some videos on those visits and we can try to stuck pile some before you leave." Scott was trying hard to not be a downer about this and it made it harder on Mitch. He knew Scott well enough to recognize his tone. He didn't want Mitch to leave but he was going to pretend to be happy for him no matter what.

"I'm supposed to be there in three weeks." Mitch told him, glancing up to see the shocked look on Scott's face.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll have to put Superfruit on hold then." Mitch had never felt this torn before. He didn't want to leave Scott or his fans. He loved his Youtube career and his music career. Was he really ready to put it all on hold? "This is really great, Mitch. You'll do incredible!" Mitch could tell how forced the enthusiasm was.

"I haven't decided if I'm going or not." Mitch confessed.

"Mitch, this is a huge opportunity. You have to take it. Our fans will understand the break." Mitch felt like he was going to cry. Would they understand?

"You're probably right. You'll come see me whenever you get the chance, right?" Scott gave a huge smile.

"Girl, you know it." Scott answered causing Mitch to laugh. "Now, I want to know everything about this offer." Mitch smiled before diving into all of the details he knew.

\------------------

Mitch was starting to pack up his stuff with Scott's help. Beau had been packing his stuff from his apartment. Mitch hadn't stopped crying as he packed. They were going to do a livestream to explain why Superfruit would be taking a long break. Mitch wasn't sure he could do this. He was only packing the things he definitely needed because he would be coming back. The biggest question was if he would move back in with Scott? Or would he move in with Beau when they got back? He had been thinking too much about how this was going to change everything for him and Scott.

"I'm sorry," Mitch excused himself to the bathroom again to cry. They were starting the livestream in an hour and he knew he had to get himself together before then. He really started to feel that he loved Superfruit and Pentatonix way more than fashion. He heard a knock on the door before it opened. He hadn't bother to lock it because he never did.

"Mitch, it'll be okay. They'll understand why we're doing this and they'll support you." Scott said, hearing Mitch try to hold back a cry. Scott moved forward to wrap his arms around the brunette. Mitch cried into Scott's chest.

"I'm not sure what I want to do." Mitch confessed, pulling away to wipe his eyes and nose with a tissue.

"I can't tell you what to do and neither can anybody else. You have to decide for yourself, Mitch. If you want to go to Paris then go without feeling guilty. If you want to stay then deny the offer and we can just goof off on the livestream. I don't think we should say anything until you're positive. And I'm guessing you're not positive that you're going to Paris." Scott told him, trying to keep his voice soft and gentle. Mitch wiped at his eyes again.

"I've always known that I would do my own thing eventually and the fans know that. I just don't think this is the right time for me to go off on my own. I know this offer may not come again but things are going well for Pentatonix and Superfruit. I don't think I'm ready to leave Pentatonix or put Superfruit aside. I can't just expect you guys to wait three years for me to come back because it would ruin the market for PTX." Mitch explained.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked, not getting his hopes up. Of course he wanted Mitch to stay. They were best friends and he wasn't ready to be that far from each other for that long. But he would support Mitch's decision no matter what it was.

"I'm not ready to leave. Our careers are doing so good and I'm not ready to move on yet." Scott felt relieved. "I'm going to deny the Paris offer and stay here." Scott smiled at him.

"If that's what you really what you want to do." Scott said, still smiling. Mitch nodded his head.

"I gotta call Beau," Mitch said. He left the bathroom to grab his phone. He walked out on the back patio to call Beau. Scott stayed inside to give them privacy. He couldn't help but feel happy and relieved that Mitch wasn't leaving him. He wasn't sure how he would have handled losing Mitch for so long. He knew they would have to go their separate ways eventually because they'ed get married and start families.

While Mitch talked to Beau, Scott got on Twitter and sat on the couch. He kept an eye on the time to be sure they didn't start late. They already had everything set up. When Mitch got back he sighed heavily.

"Alright, I told Beau and I'll call to deny the offer after the livestream. I actually feel a lot better with this decision than I did with the one to go to Paris." Mitch admitted. He wanted more offers later on to do his own thing but not right now. Right now he was content with what he was doing and where he was.

"That's good," Scott smiled. "Are you ready to start the livestream?" Mitch nodded, checking the time on his phone. They had about ten minutes left to go but they wanted to be sure everything was ready. They went to where they had their equipment set up and checked that everything was ready before taking their places in front of the camera. Scott clicked on the button to go live.

"Hi!" They both said cheerfully. Mitch was much happier than he would have been originally. He was slightly sad to give up the offer but he felt that he was making the right choice. He wasn't ready to leave this yet.


	2. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch hadn't expected this from his Tinder date. Things were going well and then he got hurt. It happened quickly and he wasn't sure how to handle it. All Mitch knew was that he needed Scott.   
> WARNING: Rape! Please be cautious!

Mitch had spent over an hour getting ready for his date. Scott sat on the brunette's bed as he fussed over his appearance. They were talking about Mitch's date. It was someone he had met on Tinder. They talked a lot and Mitch started to really like him. He would never tell anyone other than Scott about the things he talked about with Rick. Mitch was very flirty which shouldn't surprise anyone so it didn't take long for the conversation to turn flirty and a little naughty.

"Just remember to be safe." Scott reminded him, giving a concerned look. Mitch rolled his eyes as he got dressed. He walked over and opened one of his drawers to pull out a condom. He held it up to show Scott before sticking it in his wallet.

"I know, Scott," Mitch said. He acted annoyed but he really did appreciate Scott caring about him.

"That's important but wasn't what I was talking about. I meant to be careful because even though you two have been talking for a while this guy is still a stranger." Scott explained in a serious tone. Both of them had hooked up with people before but it always worried Scott. He never wanted to see Mitch get hurt. Mitch gave Scott a small smile before walking over and kissing Scott on the cheek.

"I promise I'll be careful," Mitch told him. Mitch kept his hands on Scott's shoulders and the blonde was holding his waist while staring up at him.

"Good," Scott smiled up at him. "And remember to text me when you get there and when you leave. And you can text me at time and I'll be there fast if you need me." Scott reminded him. They always told each other exactly where they were going with their date in case they need help at any point. Mitch had called Scott once to rescue him from a date and the blonde was there as quickly as he could get there.

"Alright, don't wait up for me." Mitch said with a wink before walking away. Scott watched him leave with a smirk. He shook his head and got up to go to his own room. He grabbed his laptop and laid on his stomach on the bed to have a Netflix marathon.

\------------------------

Mitch checked his phone again and let out a sigh. It was twenty minutes past six which was the time he was supposed to meet Rick. He decided to give it a couple of minutes and if Rick didn't show then he was leaving. He pulled up his texts and sent one to Scott.

 **Mitch:** _I think I've been stood up. I'm giving it a couple more minutes and then I'm leaving._

He hit send and looked around the restaurant again. He opened Tinder and checked the messages between him and Rick to be sure he had gotten the right restaurant. It would be embarrassing if the fault was actually on him. He found the message and it said Retz. Mitch pulled up his GPS and typed in the restaurant name. He was sure that there was only one Retz in LA but didn't want to believe he was being stood up. Sure enough there was only one Retz and he was currently sitting at it. He looked around again before rolling his eyes and standing to collect his things. He went to pay for the drink he had ordered while waiting. As he went to pay for his drink he was stopped by someone placing their hand on his upper arm.

"Mitch?" He looked up and saw the brunette standing in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should ask Rick where he was or just be happy that he showed up twenty-five minutes late. He didn't say anything and Rick seemed to understand that he was a bit upset. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Like I told you I just moved here and I'm still getting used to the city. I had a hard time finding this place." Mitch thought about what Rick was saying before asking a question.

"Why didn't you use GPS?" He wanted to be sure that Rick had a valid reason to be this late. He didn't want to waste his time on someone who wasn't going to take their dates seriously.

"Well, I did but I had some problems with my phone." Mitch thought it over and looked into Rick's hazel eyes. His eyes showed guilt and Mitch decided to give him a chance. He gave Rick a small smile.

"Let's go sit down," Mitch told him, leading him to the table Mitch had been sitting at. The waiter that had been waiting on him was there cleaning the table up. He looked between the two and gave Mitch a small smile before welcoming them. Mitch had told the waiter that he was pretty sure he got stood up so he seemed surprised to see Mitch come back with Rick.

Mitch was quickly able to forget Rick being late as they started talking and laughing. It was the same as when they messaged each other. Mitch had excused himself to the bathroom to text Scott and let him know that Rick had shown up. He had to let Scott know he wasn't on his way home now because if he hadn't the blonde would have panicked when Mitch didn't show up. Now that they were talking and laughing, the flirting had returned. Little laughes, little touches, seductive eyes, and flirty tones.

"What are my chances of taking you home tonight?" Rick asked, placing his hand on Mitch's knee under the table. Mitch bit his lip with a smile and looked down as he played with his straw in his glass. He finally looked up through his lashes.

"I think your chances are good," Mitch smiled, earning a smirk from Rick.

\----------------

As soon as they got inside Rick's house, the taller brunette had Mitch pressed up against the door. Rick had made it clear in the car what he wanted and Mitch was happy to give it to him. They had hit it off before even meeting and Mitch had definitely thought about doing this with Rick.

Rick picked up Mitch and carried him to his room. He dropped Mitch on the bed and the small brunette was smiling as he scooted his way up the bed. Rick climbed on top of him and went back to kissing him in a heated way. Rick was running his hands up and down Mitch's body, slipping his hand under Mitch's shirt. He moved to kissing Mitch's neck and the small brunette moaned and held on to the man on top of him.

Rick removed Mitch's shirt before pulling off his own. He went back to kissing and sucking at Mitch's neck as he worked on Mitch's pants. Rick wasn't taking things slow and Mitch kind of wanted to ask him to slow down a little but he was okay with the fast pace. He loved building up to intercourse but this was nice too. Once Rick had Mitch's pants undone, he sat up to pull them off. He smirked down at Mitch's body, running his hands up and down his legs. He slipped his hands under Mitch's tight boxers, pushing the fabric up. He reached up and gripped the waist band of Mitch's boxers, pulling them down. Mitch moaned as the older man wrapped his hand around his cock and began pumping it.

After a few moments of Rick pleasuring Mitch, he stopped, leaning back down to kiss the small brunette. They made out for a few minutes while Mitch worked on Rick's jeans. He finally got them undone and slipped his hand inside the fabric, stroking Rick the best he could. The kiss got rougher as Mitch stroked Rick. The older man broke away, gently pulling Mitch's hand out of his pants. He stood up and went to grab something out of the closet. Mitch watched as he came back with something that made him a little nervous. Rick stopped to take his pants and underwear off before climbing back on the bed.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Rick asked, holding up the handcuffs. Mitch bit his lip and finally shook his head no.

"Not this time," Mitch answered. He didn't want anything like that to happen this time. He wanted it to just be them connecting together. Rick seemed a little disappointed but tried to cover it up.

"That's fine, baby," he said. He grabbed the lube and condom. Mitch felt that Rick was taking things too fast but he had already upset him once. Rick leaned down and began making out with Mitch again as he opened the lube. He broke the kiss long enough to coat his fingers with lube. He tossed the bottle to the side and went back to their heated kiss. Mitch felt a wet finger teasing him before it pushed in. He moaned into Rick's mouth. Rick was a bit rough in stretching Mitch and the way he was doing it wasn't necessarily pleasurable for the younger man. Mitch tried to ignore it. He wondered if Rick was used to doing this. Maybe he hadn't been with too many men and wasn't sure how to really do it.

Rick didn't ask if Mitch was ready before he pulled his fingers out and started opening the condom. Mitch didn't mind because he felt he was ready and figured Rick could tell. Besides, if Mitch was being honest, Rick wasn't the biggest he had ever had so he knew he could take it. Mitch smiled up at Rick when he looked at him. Rick stroked himself a bit, smearing lube over his cock. He moved in between Mitch's legs as the younger spread his legs farther apart.

Rick leaned down to kiss Mitch as he lined up. Mitch wasn't expecting it when Rick slammed into him harshly. Mitch cried out and grabbed a hold of Rick's right bicep while his other hand went to grip Rick's waist to try and keep him from moving. While Rick wasn't the biggest Mitch had ever had, it still hurt to be entered so quickly. Mitch wasn't really able to hold Rick still so the older man pulled out and slammed back into Mitch who cried out again. He hadn't been prepped enough to be this rough right away.

"Rick, slow down, it hurts." Mitch told him, gripping his hip tighter to try and hold him still. Mitch could feel the panic rising in his chest. He suddenly felt really unsafe underneath Rick, especially when he didn't listen and kept up his rough pace. After a few thrusts it didn't hurt as much but Mitch was still scared. He kept a hand on Rick's chest and the other on his waist as he slammed into him. Mitch was trying to get back into it but he wasn't feeling it anymore.

"Rick, it doesn't feel good. I want to stop," Mitch told him, expecting him to pull out. Instead, Rick ignored him and kept pounding into him. "Rick, stop," Mitch tried again. He was definitely scared now. He moved both hands to Rick's chest, trying to push him away but he wasn't strong enough. Mitch was on the edge of a panic attack.

"I'm being serious, stop!" Mitch yelled, squirming around and shoving at Rick. The older man grabbed both of Mitch's wrists and managed to pin them above his head in one hand. Mitch continued telling Rick to stop and he struggled against him to get away. He had tears in his eyes as he tried to get his hands free. Rick was slamming into him as hard as he possibly could. He was moaning and whispering things to Mitch.

"Come on, baby, with all of those texts you sent me I figured you'd be begging for this. You're a little slut after all. The things you told me you wanted me to do to you, the sexy pictures you sent. You know you want this." Mitch felt a few tears slide out. He hadn't said or done anything to make Rick think that he wanted to be taken advantage of. He wasn't into this. He never sent overly sexual pictures, just flirty ones. He thought back to all of the flirty texts he had sent and momentarily wondered if he had given Rick the wrong idea.

"Please stop," Mitch whimpered, trying to pull his hands out of Rick's grip. It wasn't working and he was starting to give up. It would be over soon, right? He pushed those thoughts away and kept begging Rick to stop. He was scared and it was starting to hurt. Rick picked up his pace again, moaning in Mitch's ear.

"Mmm, you talk too much," Rick told him. The older man brought his free hand up and wrapped it around Mitch's neck and applied a little pressure.

"Don't! Please don't!" Mitch cried out, panicking as Rick applied more pressure. He hated being choked. Rick pressed harder, making it so Mitch couldn't breathe or speak. Mitch was panicking more. He fought the best he could but was becoming weaker. His vision was blurring and he was scared. He didn't want to pass out. Just when Mitch was sure he was going to pass out, Rick loosened his grip just enough that Mitch could breathe. He kept enough pressure on Mitch's neck to show him that he was in control. Mitch had tears falling down his face but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't stop Rick.

"F.uck, baby, I'm so close. You're so amazing," Rick moaned, pressing a little harder on Mitch's neck again. Rick thrusted several more times before he came. Mitch was relieved when Rick was done. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to feel safe. Rick kept Mitch pinned down for a while afterwards to come down from his orgasm. He looked down at Mitch and applied a little more pressure to his neck, cutting off his air again.

"Remember, you wanted this. You're a slut and you've been asking for this for a while." Rick held him for a few more moments before removing his hand from Mitch's neck. He let go of the younger man's hands and moved off of him. Mitch laid there for a moment in shock. Everything hit him at once and he burst into tears, crying hard and gasping for breath. Rick stood up to clean himself up and pull on a pair of sweat pants. He gathered up Mitch's things and threw them on the bed.

"Get dressed and we'll go watch a movie in the living room." Rick told him.

"I w-want to g-go ho-me," Mitch cried.

"It's late, I'm not driving you back to the restaurant. I'll take you to get your car in the morning." Rick said before walking out of the room. Mitch laid there for a moment, feeling terrified. He stood up on shaky legs and got re-dressed. He definitely wasn't staying here. He checked his pants pocket to make sure he still had his phone. Once he got it, he put his shoes on and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He used Google maps to figure out where he was before he got an Uber. He waited to get the call that his driver was out front. He was scared that Rick wouldn't let him leave.

He made sure he had all of his things before leaving the bathroom and heading down the hallway. He glanced around and saw that Rick was in the kitchen so he bolted to the front door. He practically ran to the car and got in, telling the driver where he wanted to go. He was shaking and wondered if Rick would be angry that he left. He never wanted to see Rick again and hoped that he wouldn't. He tried to relax as they drove to the restaurant. The Uber driver was a woman who seemed to be in her late thirties or early forties. She was kind and was trying to make small talk with Mitch but he was too shaken up to focus.

"Are you okay?" She asked, seeming to catch on to how scared Mitch was. The brunette nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," his shaky tone said otherwise but she didn't question it. She turned on the radio, asking what Mitch liked. He told her he liked most anything and she left it on a pop station. The ride to the restaurant wasn't a long one. Mitch went to his own car and climbed in, locking the doors. He didn't want to stay here longer than necessary. He drove slower than he normally would. He was still shaking and having a hard time focusing. During the drive back home he thought about what happened and began sobbing.

Once he got home, he parked and basically ran inside, locking the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and rushed to Scott's room as he sobbed. Scott's door was shut but he didn't bother knocking. He opened the door and Scott looked up with a smile that quickly fell when he saw the state Mitch was in. He was on his feet isntantly, running up to Mitch.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked, reaching up to wipe Mitch's tears away. Mitch wrapped his arms around Scott and sobbed into his chest. He didn't know how to tell Scott what had happened. He didn't know if he could label it as rape when he agreed to sleep with Rick. Scott held him tightly, swaying from side to side gently and rubbing Mitch's back. He shushed the brunette and tried to get him to calm down. Mitch sobbed so hard he couldn't breathe. His body was sore and he just wanted to sleep but he was too upset and scared.

"Come on, let's get you changed into something comfortable and then we can lay down. Does that sound good?" Scott asked softly. Mitch nodded against his chest, still crying. Scott led Mitch to his own room and let him get changed into an oversized sweater and clean pair of boxers. He had seen Mitch naked before but always respected his privacy and turned his back when the other was changing unless it was clear it was okay. For how upset Mitch was and how he was a little hesitant to change told Scott he didn't want him to look at him. Once Mitch was changed, Scott asked whose room he wanted to be in. Mitch picked Scott's room because he felt safer there.

They laid down and Scott held Mitch tightly, hoping to help him calm down. He wasn't crying as hard but there were still tears and sniffles. Scott rubbed Mitch's back soothingly. He didn't want to push Mitch to tell him what happened and he was kind of afraid that if he brought it up Mitch would start sobbing again. But he hated seeing his Mitchie so upset and not knowing how to fix it. Mitch yawned and snuggled closer to Scott, using his sweater sleeve to dry his face.

"I-I think I was..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Did he ask for it to happen? Had he given Rick the wrong idea? He had said yes at the beginning.

"It's okay, Mitchie," Scott reassured, squeezing him tightly. Mitch tried to hold in the tears.

"I think I was... r-raped," Mitch admitted, letting the tears out since he couldn't hold them in anymore. Scott froze and he tensed up.

"What do you mean you think you were?" Scott questioned, the worst things running through his head such as Mitch being drugged.

"I-I said yes but then ch-changed my mind." Mitch told him.

"You told him to stop and he didn't." Scott clarified, only getting a nod in response. "That is rape, Mitch. It doesn't matter that you said yes at the start. Oh my god," Scott said, feeling his own eyes fill with tears. His Mitchie had been hurt in a way he never wanted him to be.

"H-He choked me because I was being too loud. I almost passed out," Mitch broke down again. Scott held him tight, pushing aside his own feelings. He had to be strong for Mitch. He wanted to kill the man who hurt Mitch.

"Do you want to go to the police?" Scott asked carefully. He knew Mitch should report this guy because he could easily find someone else on Tinder and hurt them the same way. Mitch shook his head no.

"I-I don't know," Mitch replied. "I agreed to have sex with him. People view that as the person having consent, or least them thinking they do." Scott tightened his grip on Mitch, making the brunette feel safe and protected.

"I know some people see it that way, but not everyone does. You verbally told him to stop and he didn't. He choked you, for f.ucks sake!" Scott's voice raised a little but he softened his expression immediately. He didn't want to be angry right now. "Did he threaten you?" Mitch sniffled and nodded as another round of tears formed.

"H-He told me that I was a slut, that I was asking for it." Mitch explained, tears sliding out and soaking into Scott's shirt. "H-He was really rough and it kind of hurt." Scott felt the anger boiling up in his chest again but he had to hold it back. He couldn't blow up right now. It wouldn't help anything anyway. He didn't want to scare Mitch.

"Mitch, I know it's difficult but I really think you should go to the police." Scott told him in a gentle tone, rubbing Mitch's back. Mitch inhaled loudly as the sobs built up. He didn't want to cry again but he couldn't hold it in. "Mitchie, did he... did he use a condom?" Scott was nervous to ask because if the man hadn't, he might set Mitch into another sobbing episode by bringing it up. He could tell Mitch was already holding back and he didn't want to upset him more.

"Thankfully, he did," Mitch said, his tone quiet. His tears were steady and he kept making small noises. "I don't understand, Scott." Mitch said, letting out a small sob and trying to take shaky breaths to calm himself.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, furrowing his brow.

"He was so nice, we hit it off, everything was fine. Then he just..." Mitch couldn't finish his sentence, burying his face back into Scott's chest.

"I don't understand it either, Mitchie." Scott wanted to ask more about what happened but he didn't want to push Mitch. "Will you please let me take you to the police?" Scott asked, wanting the man who did this to pay. Mitch thought it over before shaking his head.

"There's no point. It'll just be seen as consensual. I went on a date with him, I agreed to go back to his house, and I agreed to have sex." Mitch pointed out, taking a shaky breath.

"But he hurt you," Scott argued, holding Mitch tighter.

"Can we not talk about it anymore?" Mitch asked, more tears falling.

"Okay," Scott agreed. They fell into silence. Scott wanted to protect Mitch but wasn't sure what else he could do besides comfort Mitch. He rubbed his hand up and down Mitch's back in hopes of easing some of his hurt. Scott was happy when Mitch fell asleep. He could tell the brunette was exhausted. The blond stayed awake and thought over everything Mitch told him. The most helpless feeling washed over him when he finally realized there wasn't anything he could do. Mitch was most likely right about the police. All he could do was go through the motions with Mitch and hope that he one day learns to cope with what happened.


End file.
